Forum:2019-06-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- I gotta admit, I laughed a bit by the last panel. If this works, then no need for the locket at all. There's still one issue, however... How will Bohrlaika respond to this?--MadCat221 (talk) 06:44, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : If the chronology entries are to be relied on (and I believe I have always listed the characters for each page, even if many of the entries are incomplete in other ways), we haven't seen Bohrlaika since about four years ago. I suppose now would be the time for her to show up again, if the Foglios haven't forgotten about her. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:42, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I was just wondering about her as well. Could she be Seffie's mystery companion? With Gil in England with Agatha, Seffie just might be using Bohrlaika to keep him away from her. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:40, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Pende the Muse is a more likely candidate, if only because she was last seen in Paris in Seffie's general vacinity. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:20, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: Wouldn't a clank be considered luggage, rather than a passenger? ;-) -- William Ansley (talk) 17:57, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Seffie is throwing money and death threats around too freely, I think, for this to be merely about Gil. And besides, if it were Bohrlaika she'd be asking after Gil, not Agatha; they weren't together until just this week. I'm wondering if the mystery passenger isn't Colette, who seems to be friends with Seffie for some reason, and who might need help with her quest to de-wasp all of Paris. Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh, brilliant! Agatha communicates her plan to Tarvek without a word that could worry Klaus. I admit I didn't get it until panel 7, but in panel 5 I did think, "I've never seen quite that look on Agatha's face before. What's she up to?" (... which makes it all the more embarrassing that I didn't answer that question until Tarvek spelled it out.) And there's Tarvek in panel 5 looking like he's stroking his chin trying to figure something out, when really he's trying not to let K-i-G see him smirk. (But I do think Tarvek's grin in panel 8 is a little over the top. Terrifying!) ➤ Is it going to work? Will we have a Klaus-less Gil now? I do think it's time for something good to happen; the time in England has been rather depressing, one disaster after another. If things go the way they have been, Zeetha and Bang will fall down from the ceiling at each other's throat and smash up the equipment or something. Bkharvey (talk) 07:15, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :I think Klaus will be removed but Klausless-Gil may prove to be a problem somehow. As for Bang, I seriously doubt she intends to take on Zeetha in the middle of her friends, which includes several Jägers and a major Spark who is know for building death rays. She is planning a private one-on-one fight, just the two of them, no one to interfere. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:47, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Sure, that's what she's planning. But it's in GG-land for fights to burst into other people's scenes. Bkharvey (talk) 04:11, June 27, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Is that the mighty Klaus Wulfenbach being apologetic in panel 2? Bkharvey (talk) 07:17, June 26, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. And where is the Spark of the Realm? Even if Gil is a little gullible, she should see that this isn't looking like the kind of help Gil had in mind. Maybe that's how it's going to fall apart, rather than Zeetha and Bang. Bkharvey (talk) 07:31, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : Why would she want the Klaus implant to hang around? He's just made things more difficult for her. --Geoduck42 (talk) 14:12, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Because he's in favor of her budding romance with Gil, which is both to her personal benefit and her duty as assigned by Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 23:18, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::But Her Undying Majesty has expressed a disgusted antipathy towards Klaus after seeing what the real Baron did to Vapnoodle's brain (on top of whatever romantic fallout occurred in the past). She expressed a strong suspicion of Gil simply because he contained in his head something that could merely think like Herr Baron the Brain Corer. Extraction of K-I-G is in Albia's interests too. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:15, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah, yes. I was missing the big picture, focusing too much on K-i-G's conversation with Trelawney a little while ago. Bkharvey (talk) 17:20, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Gil now has a new title in the Lab. Guinea Pig. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:12, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : If it extracts Gil rather than Klaus then maybe they should hold off on Agatha. I hope they have a dingbot ready to catch the extracted Klaus or Gil. Argadi (talk) 17:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Don't you (plural) think Agatha's Klaus-out-of-Gil apparatus is different from Tarvek's Lucrezia-out-of-Agatha apparatus? Bkharvey (talk) 04:15, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: They appear to have a Klaus-away apparatus prepared. Since they didn't know the Klaus carrier was going to appear until a few minutes ago and since then they have just been talking it seems like they are using the equipment prepared for Agatha. Argadi (talk) 09:53, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: No, no, you've forgotten that Agatha this apparatus specifically for Klaus-in-Gil, not for her own problem. It's been sitting in the lab waiting for this moment! That's why Tarvek was so quick on the uptake (well, besides just being really smart) in figuring out what "tell him how he can help" meant. Bkharvey (talk) 10:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: You are right, I forgot about that. I thought they were still in the summoning area to use that equipment. Argadi (talk) 12:05, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: A-haaaa. I was wondering why the extractor helmet was not the same as the one put on Agatha's head a few panels ago. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:10, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Still, if they're letting her step outside, after Lucrezia managed to put in an appearance moments ago (that wasn't Agatha acting for Gil's sake, as he and Thorpe hadn't appeared yet) I hope she's being closely watched off-panel by the others, or Friday's comic could open with "Agatha? AGATHA?!? She's gone!" (After all, it'd only take a moment of Lucrezia in control to remove the locket.) Hopefully Tarvek is genuinely trying to help rid Gil of the Klaus layer (and doing so for the right reason), and this isn't some triple-cross like his convoluted behavior in Sturmhalten. (Or would his actions in Sturmhalten count as quadruple-crossing?) —Undomelin ✉ 20:23, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Not easy for Lucrezia to remove the locket; it's locked around Agatha's neck and she doesn't carry the key. (We learned that at .) And as for my man Tarvek, he wholeheartedly joins the good guys as the climax to the intellectual struggle with Gil in . See the Tarvek article. Bkharvey (talk) 23:40, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: This apparatus will be much easier to remember for someone reading the printed book (or going through the archives in bulk). Unlike Agatha I've been on several continents in the past eight months. Argadi (talk) 21:32, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Aw, no fair! I just got out of a phone meeting with a bunch of colleagues, and one of them is going to England, and another is going to Australia, and they're all going to be Premier Platinum while I'm barely going to make Silver. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 23:40, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::'This Apparatus" is on of this volume which is not in print as it hasn't ended yet. Ok, it's 107 pages back, but some of us have good memories (and dull lives) --Fred1740 (talk) 02:19, June 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the review of the apparatus. I love the visual pun of the wind-up key on the side. Is that supposed to indicate that it winds up a sub-plot, or that Gil (or Klaus) has to be properly wound up for this operation to be a success? heteromeles